What a Start to a Senior Year!
by AJackson16
Summary: Clare and Eli broke up during the summer. It her Senior year, she doesn't want to be distracted but that's not going to happen not when the Ice Hounds are there.


**I would just first like to thank Halawen for all the help you gave me on this story. I hope you guys like it, its my first story.**

**(Clare's POV)**

I was on my way to school it was the first day back and I was a senior this year, I was excited and looking forward to my last year. The only thing that would have made this day better was if I was still with Eli, but he broke up with me a month earlier so he could do drugs without me nagging him. I haven't talked to him since. I'm going to walk into that school with my head held high, Eli wasn't going to ruin this year. As I was walking into the school I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into Mike Dallas the Ice Hounds Captain, the Ice Hounds were the schools hockey team.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologize.

"Hey no problem, I don't have an issue with a cute girl like you walking into me" Dallas says with a smirk on his face.

"Alright well I should be going, I have to get to my first class wouldn't want to b late on the first day" I say with a big smile on my face as I walk away.

As im walking away I picture Dallas's face in my head and I realize he actually is kind of cute and I wonder why I never noticed him before. No! I can't get distracted this year! I walked into my first class and low and behold I see Fitz, not exactly the person I wanted to see I was still afraid of him from when he blackmailed me into going out on a date with him, I hoped he stayed away from me this year. I walked to my desk and sat down, and then Dallas walks into the classroom, great he is in this class too that makes it more difficult to ignore him even though I would rather be talking to him. First hour seems to last forever when finally the bell rings I hurriedly grab my stuff and walk out of the classroom when suddenly I feel a hand on my arm and it pulls me back into the classroom, im afraid to look behind me, when I do I see that its Fitz..

"Hey Clare long time no see" Fitz says with a creepy smile

"Uhhh, hi Fitz when did you get back?" I ask nervously

"I got back a few weeks ago, so I heard you and Eli broke up. Maybe this is fate showing you to give me a chance and to go on a date with me"

"No Fitz im not ready for a relationship right now please just leave me alone" after I say this I try to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back

"That wasn't a yes or no question I was saying you were going to go out with me" Fitz says angrily

"Fitz I don't want to please let me go your hurting me" and with that I yank my arm out of his grasp and run out of the classroom. The rest of the day goes by without a problem but it takes forever for it to end. As soon as the final bell rings I drop my stuff off at my locker and head home.

It doesn't take me long to get home, when I open the door im greeted with silence. I figured mom would be home I guess she decided to do something maybe she will be home shortly so I head upstairs to work on my homework. By 8 mom still isn't home so I head downstairs to make myself a sandwich then head back upstairs to call Adam, we talk for an hour then head to bed, mom still isn't home when I fall asleep.

I wake up to my alarm so I get up and start getting ready for school, I go and check my moms bedroom but her bed is still made so I know she never made it home and I start to worry, hopefully she will be back when I get home from school. So I start walking to school, I space out suddenly I hear a honk, I turn around and its Adam and Dallas driving Audra's car, they wave at me to get into the car its silent the whole ride to school. When we get to school we all say bye and head in different directions. I was headed to the garden to sit down, I plug in my headphones and listen to music. I didn't hear him come up to me when he suddenly grabs my shoulders from behind, turns me around and rips out my headphones. I can tell he's angry by the look on his face.

"What the hell happened yesterday? You are mine now Clare! You don't have any choice in this matter!" Fitz screams into my face. Before I have a chance to say anything he smashes his lips into mine, im trying to push him away so I could scream, it's not working im worried that he is going to hurt me when suddenly he is pulled away from me, I fall to the ground. I hear punches being thrown, I look up and see that my savior is none other than Dallas. Dallas throws a punch to the middle of Fitz's face and knocks him out. Dallas walks over to me, he bends down and picks me up bridal style, he walks me over to one of the picnic tables and sits down while he is still holding me,

"Do you want to leave?" Dallas asks me kindly

I cant speak right now so all I do is nod my head.

"Okay let me go find Adam and let him know im leaving with the car, we can go back to the Torres house" Dallas says with a lot of consideration in his voice.

Again I nod I hear him walk away, I think only 5 minutes have past when I hear footsteps again I look up and its only Dallas, he holds out his hand for me to grab, I grab a hold and grip his hand tightly. He opens the passenger door and helps me in, he then closes the door goes over to the drivers side and gets in, the whole ride is silent. We don't get out right away, we just sit in the silence, he breaks the silence

"How are you feeling?" Dallas asks with much concern in his voice

"Im better than I would be doing if you hadn't have saved me back there, I will never be able to thank you enough. I don't know how far he would have gone." I say with shakiness in my voice

He turns toward me and puts his arms around me, "Hey hey hey, don't talk like that, I am not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again" He says with a lot of force in his voice. I start crying and shaking again. He still has his arms around me, he puts his lips against the side of my head, we stay like that for who knows how long.

I finally stop, we get out of the car and go around back to the patio door and go into the basement, I go straight to the couch and sit down. Dallas turns on the tv and sticks a movie in but keeps the volume down. He sits down next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. I scoot closer and start cuddling with him. I was so glad that he was there to save me. I feel like he is looking at me so I look up and indeed he is.

"What are you looking at?" I ask with curiosity

"Im looking at a very beautiful and smart girl who went through something traumatic , but whom I care about very much. I know I haven't known you long but I hear about you a lot from Adam, I hear people in the halls and I feel like I already know you." He says so sweetly. I don't know what to say so I say it the only way I can I lean towards him some more and I close my eyes, it isn't long before I feel his lips on mine, im enticed by the feel of his lips on mine. I feel him slide his tongue across my bottom lip, I open my mouth and his tongue takes control. I don't know how long we are kissing before I hear the front door open, im assuming its Adam getting home from school. We pull apart but I have a big smile on my face. Dallas still has his arms around me and holds me tighter so I don't pull away any further. I hear the basement door open, I turn my head it is Adam I think he can tell something happened so he slowly goes back upstairs. I turn back towards Dallas,

"I should probably get home" I tell him

"Alright I'll give you a ride home" he says

"No I want to walk, I like the fresh air" I say with a grin

"Fine, but I am going to walk you outside" he says stubbornly

I don't say anything and I don't argue I just get up, he grabs my hand and walks me up front, he gives me one last sweet kiss and goes back to the house. I start my walk towards home, im not walking for very long when I hear footsteps behind me, im afraid to turn around so I just keep walking forward, but I walk a little faster soon I get to my house, I quickly open the door and close it then lock it, I turn around and look out the window it was Fitz following me the whole time. Again I am greeted with silence. I walk straight up to my bedroom and lay down, im really tired so I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow and don't wake up till my alarm goes off the next morning. Im slow getting ready this morning. I have 15 minutes till school starts thankfully its only a 5 minute walk for me. When I get there I hurriedly go to my locker and go to my first class. When I get there the late bell is just going off both Fitz and Dallas look my way and watch me as I go to sit down. A few minutes later a folded piece of paper lands on my desk, its from Fitz im scared to open it, I don't open it for a little while, its says

" **you better end things with Dallas today or you will be very sorry!**"

I look Fitz's way, he is already looking my way and he is just nodding his head as if he is saying he meant it. I look back towards the front of the room. I stare straight ahead the rest of the class, my stuff is still packed up so I leave the second the bell rings. Thankfully nobody stops me so I make my way to my locker, but there leaning against my locker is Dallas, I need to go to my locker so I cant avoid him.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Dallas asks cautiously

"Theres nothing to talk about. We kissed big deal it meant nothing." I say with no emotion what so all in my voice.

"What are you talking about? That kiss was amazing! I thought it meant something to us both." He said disappointedly

"Well you were wrong now please just leave me alone" I say then just walk away not caring if he has something else to say. I feel like crying right now so I go to the bathroom instead of my next class. I don't leave the bathroom even when the late bell rings. I don't come out till the bell rings again letting class out. When I leave the bathroom im stopped, I look and its Fitz..

"So I heard your conversation with Dallas, I guess this means we are free to be together now" Fitz says happily

"No Fitz! I ended things because you threatened me! I will never date you! Ever! Just leave me alone!" I shout at him

"What's going on?" Dallas wonders when he suddenly appears

"Nothing Hockey boy, now leave" Fitz replies

"Clare are you okay?" Dallas asks me

"Im fine Dallas you don't have to worry about me anymore" I answer Dallas

"See she said she's fine now leave" Fitz orders him

"Clare I still need to talk to you" Dallas tells me

I don't know what to say there's so much going on right now so I run and I burst into tears again. I end up in the garden. I don't know how long I was there before I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up it was Dallas,

"What happened between us Clare? And what happened back there?" Dallas asks

"Fitz threatened me the end things with you so he could be with me, he was trying to force me to be with him. I didn't want things to end between us I really like you, and that kiss was amazing." I say with much enthusiasm

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you and kept you safe." He said sternly

"Cause I didn't want you involved in my mess, I didn't want you to have to protect me"

"I don't care, its not just your mess I was involved the second we kissed"

"Im sorry, just please go before I do something stupid" I tell him seriously

"What stupid thing could you do?" he questions

I don't say anything, I just reach towards him and bring his face towards mine and kiss him. Its as electrifying as the first time we kissed. I don't want it to stop, but he pulls away,

"Im not letting you go again!" he says with much seriousness in his voice

"But what about Fitz?"

"I don't give a shit about Fitz your mine!" he says and I have no reason not to believe him.

Dallas and I walk into Degrassi this time holding hands, when we get inside there is a police officer handcuffing Fitz, I don't know why but boy am I glad now I can be with Dallas with no problems.


End file.
